Good Show Jackey
by Omen11
Summary: This is a three parter of short stories i did for an assignment and accidentally made into a set of stories that are all connected. im quite proud of them and hope you enjoy. I might add more to this story if enough people want it but for ow its just a interesting hollow peice.
1. Buisness

Strictly Business

How many more times do I have to do this? How many more face are going to stare me down with such arrogant judging looks and demand for my verbal repentance? I had a deal to make and it benefited the majority of the workers. The decision didn't need that extra hour of consideration.

"Why didn't you bring the issue up to me? Why didn't you warn me that I could lose my job over this?!"

Five people asked me that. Five people who thought they knew me but I never pretended to know them any more than a colleague. So answering them was simple.

"I didn't have any specific results in front of me. There was no way for me to know who would or wouldn't be affected by cuts. At least not before giving you the two week notice."

They would bark and scream at how unfair this was, how unjust I was being.

"You're just another suit, another one of the rich tycoons sucking away the life out of hard working people like me."

So I guess now I'll get the name of "The Leech". Guess it's better than our old boss, "The Jiggalo". I'll probably last longer in my position being a blood sucker than a sex addict.

I pack up my brief case and get ready to leave my office. Terry walks in, drunk as the hobo we used to pass coming to work together. Hell the way he's dressed the hobo retired and now this is Terry's new job. Just to yell and moan about how the world has been unfair to him and everyone, except me of course.

I manage to walk past everyone before Terry sees me. I stopped being responsible for this office when the clock hit ten. As I reach my car I notice how banged up and worn it looks. The bumper is held together crudely and the paint is tearing away. I fight the driver door to unlock and manage to get the car started the first time. That's a first in a while. I drive away from the building, hoping someone else can take care of Terry. I'm too tired, too poor, too everything to work past my regular ours at this crappy post office. They call me a leech and there not entirely wrong. They just don't realize it's not them I'm leeching off of.


	2. He said She said

He said she said.

He said he couldn't take it anymore. He said that everything about his life was a lie and that he just wanted a do over. He fell into some philosophical rant about how life was just game and wishing he could find the restart button or get the golden out of jail free card. He was talking nonsense to her, but some of it was interesting to keep for another day, just not today.

She couldn't say anything. She cried and muffled noises past the glass door. He couldn't hear her say that everything would get better. He couldn't hear her say that he needed to stop all of this madness and let her out. He didn't hear her say she could save him; she could help get his fresh start soon.

He laughed at her behind on the other side of the clock's glass door. He asked her what she thought that glass was made out of, calmly. He said he wondered if bullets or an explosion would even break that glass, He said he paid top dollar for it so he hoped it would, for her sake. He said that after this one of them should call the friend he bought the trap from and let him know how things went.

She just screamed at him to let her out. She screamed for him to run away with her and to forget the building and the raise and the ass holes sitting at their little cubicles. She said they weren't worth his effort or his brilliance. She quivered and said he was amazing and he could do amazing things if he put his mind to it.

He didn't hear her, but he read her. He said that he was doing something amazing. She asked what. He said he could read her lips. Dangling the little trigger in his hands he said that he loved her and that this would make everything better. She screamed it won't. Like most his life, he couldn't hear her past that glass door.


	3. I'm talking to you

I'm talking to you

"Son do you hear me!"

"Yes dad, I can hear you fine. The phone call stopped bugging out a while ago. It's just really loud over here."

"Sorry, didn't mean to blow your ear off haha. Look I just wanted to call to ask if you were still going with George to Wal-Mart. I can't leave the house yet…well you know why so I was hoping you'd pick up some groceries."

"Ya sure, but why doesn't mom just-"

"Jackey…your mom went to her mother's house for the weekend. We got into…pretty heated argument and agreed we needing some space and well I can't exactly go anywhere past the yard so…"

"…"

"Jackey? Damn phone didn't cut out on me did it?"

"No dad…I…I'll get you what you need just text me the list."

"Alright, thanks buddy…hey bud it's not-"

The phone folded into his hand as he stuffed the device into his pocket. Hours passed and Jackey never came back with the groceries. Then days. Finally on phone call was made.

"Hello?"

"Hi….-ad."

"Jackey?...Holy shit Jakcey is that you?"

"Ya….-ts me."

"Oh my god Jackey where have you been?! Your mother and I have been pulling our hair out for days."

"Sorry dad….-ant tell you."

"Jackey? Hello? Bud get to somewhere with better reception damnit it's hard to hear you."

"Dosn;t matter really…maybe-uoldn't have call-"

"Shouldn't have called? Like hell you shouldn't have called! Damnit kid where are you?! You swore you'd stay off any liquor after that night and now your, what, in a gutter bleeding from your nose again?"

"haha-….ahahaha…I wish. It's more complicated than that. Sorry."

"Jackey just tell me where you are and your mom or someone can pick you up.

"Im so sorry…I….-toped when I first said…."

"Jackey well talk about this latter just tell me where you are. That or call a cab."

"I'll get a ride on my own. I just….-ay I'm sorry for…-you take the fall."

"….Jackey where are you?"

"I don't know. I don't…-I've known for a while. Do any…-know where we are?"

"Jackey, stat talking sense. Your drunk but look for a sign or something to-"

"I found a sign. I found….-and now it's mine. They wanted to keep it from me….-rom you. But I got it back."

"Jackey? What are you…what did you take and from who?"

"…I love you dad…-hit I'm so sorry for everything…you and mom…-evrything for me and…-essing up…."

"Jackey? Damnit Jackey call me back find better reception."

Before the trigger was pulled the family went everywhere looking for little lost Jackey. Daddy dearest even broke off his ankle brace and left the house. It all came together just how it was planned. Good job Jackey.


End file.
